Logo page
(image created in response to suggestions to use Camel's Hump in conjuction with the "leaf" logo. As usual, all elements can be adjusted to our collective hearts' content. - Dave) :The logos have been removed since we do not have permission to use these copyrighted images here. Angela (talk) 03:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Everything about these images can be tweaked ad nauseum. Like one design, but want to see it with colors from another design? no problem. Want to see a block of text a little wider? easy. In the poll below, base your choice on which design you think shows the most promise, not which one should be the final draft. -Dave Which logo do you like best? Leaf Range Spiral Which logo do you like best? A B C D =Dave's comments to accompany the images= IMAGE A This image occured to me about a week ago, and I've been toying with how to visualize it. I apologize for the blurry lines, I'm not the best at drawing a leaf freehand. Basically, the idea is to cut the SMC standard cupola in half, and complete it with half of a leaf, and leave the text force-justified to the left of it. I like it as an image because it's a distinctive variation of a common SMC symbol. Some have raised the issue of whether or not to include religious imagery in the logo. As a graphic designer, my only input into that particular discussion is that it is very much a part of the Saint Michael's community - which we are hoping to both represent and cater to. Also, I don't think this design could work without the cross: cutting it out would just make the cupola confusing. IMAGE B I like this image for its abstract serenity. It's not clear in the line drawing, but the arc in the background is a rising (or setting) sun. To me, the trees and the sun (low-contrast compared to the text, though not a watermark) communicate a kind of determined and stoic beauty in the pursuit of the organization's goal; and a nature theme always fits with a Vermont-based organization. The scene is deliberately off-center, but we could play with centering it over the text. We could also try both a near-photographic scene and a more ink-and-color scene. IMAGE C This is much more bold than the other options. Here, bold also runs the risk of being... unrefined. I'm fond of how the mountain range (pale, light gray and green with white caps) morphs into an arm of the Recycle triangle (dark, rich forest green; or maybe light, freshmint green), which then curls in towards the text (bold, stand-out black). It's a clever and hard-to-miss image, but we would face the challenge of 'how do we put it on a letter head and not appear gimmicky?' It may be as simple as chosing the right hues and making the lines clean. If you like the design, though, we'll pursue it. IMAGE D This image leans more to the art noveau side of graphic design - very popular among upscale professionals and IT-oriented service industries. This is unique, polished, abstract, and clean, while perhaps a little sterile. For coloring, I'm envisioning a progression from earthy brown on the small end up through grassy green, and finishing with either a sky blue or sunny yellow on the last segment. The concept is starting small, going through the process to return beauty to nature. Probably the most important question while going through these early stages of image development is: what words reflect the kind of organization you want to present to the world, your audience? It's like an ink-blot test. How you respond helps us determine what image we're in pursuit of. Some suggestions to choose from, feel free to add your own: POLISHED ABSTRACT WITTY SERENCE PROFESSIONAL CLEAN RAG-TAG VIBRANT CARE-FREE RESERVED Thank you all for your input. Please reply to dperry@smcvt.edu with indications of your favorite design, suggestions for variations, word choices, and any other comments you may have. You may also choose to use the discussion tab above to share comments more broadly